¡Felicidades!
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: ONE-SHOT dedicado a un vengador...FELICIDADES SASUKE-KUN!


**HOLAA! Este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT dedicado a Sasukito por su cumpleaños**

**¡FELICIDADES!**

Era una mañana tranquila y pacífica en la villa oculta de la hoja, como era costumbre hace ya un par de años, desde la derrota de Madara Uchiha en manos del ahora hokage Naruto Uzumaki y su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, el cual regresó con sus amigos…su familia.

En el renovado barrio Uchiha se encontraba un azabache de unos 29 años recostado en su cama aún con sus ojos cerrados, siendo sorprendido por el brusco movimiento que ocasionaron dos personas al lanzarse sobre la cama, Sasuke abrió rápidamente los ojos y se acomodo poniéndose alerta lanzando un leve suspiro al ver a dos pequeños de unos 5 años sobre de él, una niña de pelo negro y rayos rosas con unos hermosos ojos jade y un niño de cabello y ojos azabache.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPA!-gritaron al unísono los niños mientras se lanzaban a sus brazos.

Sasuke solo le dio tiempo de abrir los suyos para recibirlos cariñosamente.

-hmp…tan temprano y ya con tantas energías- expresó el Uchiha mayor

-Tu cumpleaños lo amerita- dijo muy contenta la pequeña.

-Si!...mira hasta te trajimos regalos!-continuo emocionado el niño.

La niña le entrego una pequeña bolsita de regalo, Sasuke la tomó y saco de ella un brazalete compuesto por listones trenzados de colores: rojo, blanco, negro, rosa y verde.

Te gusta! La hice yo solita- grito emocionada la niña- y cada color tiene su significado: el rojo y blanco los colores del clan, el negro por ti y mi hermano, el rosa y blanco a mi mamá y a mí!-le explico la niña.

Después de oír el significado de cada color Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, vaya que su hija era inteligente.

-Gracias Mikoto…cada vez que salga de misión esto me hará sentir cerca de ustedes-dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente.

-TOCA EL MIO! Es más útil que el de Mikoto-interrumpió el pequeño Uchiha mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana.

-Veamos Itachi, pero no seas grosero con tu hermana- le llamó la atención su padre mientras abría la cajita de regalo, adentro se encontró con un shuriken y un kunai pero lo especial era que estaban pintados de rojo y blanco (notándose que un niño de 5 años lo había hecho).

-Verdad que son geniales papa!-le aseguraba su hijo- son las armas oficiales del clan Uchiha-dijo de manera arrogante el pequeño (un digno Uchiha).

-Son muy creativas Itachi Gracias-le dijo orgulloso a su hijo mientras también le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Yo que los buscaba para venir a felicitarlo juntos y ustedes que se me adelantan- interrumpió una voz femenina

Sasuke y sus hijos voltearon a ver quien había entrado a la habitación, encontrándose con una mujer pelirrosa y de ojos color jade, la cual cargaba un pequeño pastel con unas velitas encendidas, se acerco para unirse a su familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun- le sonrió cálidamente mientras ponía el pastel frente a él- vamos apaga las velas-

Sasuke sopló al frente apagando todas las llamas, y de otro movimiento rápido coloco sus labios sobre los de su esposa, ella sonrió para después responder al beso.

Sus hijos los observaban, Mikoto emocionada e Itachi con una carita de asco, Sakura corto el beso notando las intenciones de su esposo.

-Niños vayan a bañarse y arreglarse que vamos a salir pronto- les pidió tiernamente su madre.

Los niños iban a poner resistencia pero al recordar el motivo de su salida rápidamente se fueron a sus habitaciones muy felices.

Sasuke al notar que ya estaban solos tomo a la ojijade del brazo y la jaló hacia él, tumbándola en la cama mientras devoraba sus labios, rápidamente la volteo para quedar él encima de ella, sin romper contacto con su boca, mientras comenzaba con las caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Sakura soltó un leve gemido al sentir la hábil mano de su esposo bajo su blusa acariciando sus pechos, lo detuvo, mientras rompía el beso y recuperaba oxigeno.

-Vamos Sasuke se nos va a hacer tarde- le recordó la chica, mientras se trataba de levantar de la cama.

Sasuke la detuvo sentándola en sus piernas.

-Dime por qué tenemos que ir a esa fiesta?- pregunto fastidiado.

-Porque es en tu honor Sasuke- le repitió por milésima vez- además Naruto se esforzó mucho en su organización.

-Hmp…acaso ese dobe no tiene cosas mejor que hacer- dijo un poco molesto- acaso no es él, el que dice que ser hokage no es fácil-

-Sasuke es tu mejor amigo, te considera su hermano y por eso se da el tiempo- le explico comprensivamente su esposa.

-Es un fiestero de primera- reclamo el pelinegro- que si es Hinata porque es su esposa, que si es Minato porque es su hijo, si eres tu porque eres como su hermana, que si son los gemelos porque son ahijados…hmp…solo falta que nombre el día mundial del ramen y hacerle una fiesta a eso-

Sakura rodo los ojos por los comentarios de su marido.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto y alístate que vamos a ir a TU fiesta- le dijo (u ordeno como lo quiera ver) la pelirrosa intentándose levantar de la cama.

-Un momento Sa-ku-ra- le susurro en el oído- tu no me has dado tu regalo- le dijo seductoramente mientras besaba el níveo cuello de ella.

-Tienes razón…y ya lo tengo…pero tendrás que esperar Sasuke-kun- le respondió alegremente.

-¿Esperar?-

-Sip, un poco menos de 9 meses- dijo con ojos brillantes

-¿9 meses?- Sasuke estaba un poco confundido

-No es genial Sasuke-kun nuestra familia va a aumentar un poquito- le explico

-Sakura…estas…embarazada- respondió un poco sorprendido el azabache.

-Si Sasuke-kun vas a ser papa de nuevo…felicidades!-

-…-

-¿Sasuke?- le hablo su mujer ya que el no reaccionaba.

-…papá…-

-Eh?-

-Voy a ser papá?-

-Si Sasuke Uchiha…vas a ser padre de nuevo- le repitió Sakura

Sakura no supo en qué momento se movió, cuando vio ya estaba siendo estrechada cariñosamente por su marido.

-Muchas gracias Sakura- susurro un feliz Sasuke

-Sasuke- la ojijade busco los labios de su esposo y los junto a los suyos, iniciando un romántico beso, el cual aumento su intensidad en unos segundos, se separaron en busca de aire.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-

-Te amo Sakura- volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Al terminar el contacto se miraron por unos segundos, siendo Sakura la que rompiera el silencio.

-Ahora arréglate que se nos hace tarde- le pidió amablemente a su marido-en la noche te doy tu otro regalo- le susurro pícaramente en los oídos al patriarca del clan.

-De eso no hay duda- le contesto con su clásica sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura se marcho para ayudar a sus hijos, Sasuke se quedo solo meditando acerca de las vueltas que da la vida y de las recompensas que trae esta misma, él lo sabia mejor que nadie; si tal vez su niñez no fue la mejor, creció con un odio inútil, pero que lo llevo lejos, eso se lo agradecía enormemente a su querido hermano Itachi, sabe que siempre extrañara a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano, pero también sabe que no está solo, nunca lo estuvo, tiene un grandioso sensei que considera como un padre, un escandaloso pero querido (aunque le cueste admitirlo) mejor amigo y también hermano, una esposa que lo ama como él a ella, la cual le había dado a los seres más importantes de su nueva vida, esos dos angelitos que le dieron un nuevo sentido a su realidad, y ahora le otorgaba otro pequeño ser de luz, sin duda alguna ama a Sakura Uchiha.

_La vida puede ser dolorosa pero las recompensas siempre llegan a ti, nunca debes rendirte y continuas hacia el futuro solo así hallaras la tan anhelada FELICIDAD _sabias lecciones de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Espero les haya gustado, aprovecho este espacio para excusarme! ...jejeje…no es cierto….bueno a lo que iba…se que debo el epilogo de mi fanfic ALIANDOME CON MI ENEMIGO…solo para decir a quien lo esté esperando que estoy en eso, espero tenerlo pronto, la verdad me esforcé mucho para hacer este ONE-SHOT rápido, no quería que el cumple de mi sasukito pasara sin que yo hiciera algo jejeje.**

**Creen que se merece un reviewsito jijiji si gustan comenten…por favor…**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
